The Darkest Hours
by Traw
Summary: Someone wanted revenge but revenge on whom? When Tony is shot and left for dead in the NCIS parking lot, Gibbs must race against the clock to discover just who is the real target, Tony, Kate, Tim or himself?
1. Chapter 1

Tony DiNozzo yawned as he stepped out of the elevator and into the semi-darkness of the NCIS parking lot. It had been a long, stressful day investigating the accidental shooting death of a young sailor that turned out not to be the accident it first appeared to be. The long hours spent with Gibbs in interrogation attempting to get to the truth with the wife had been exhausting. The woman had at first denied everything, claiming her husband had accidentally shot himself. Tony smiled as he remembered the way that Gibbs had cornered the woman with her own lies, finally eliciting the truth.

The light touch of what he instantly recognized as the barrel of a gun pressed against his back snapped the young agent back to the present. "Ahhh, Agent DiNozzo, I was wondering when you were going to come, I was starting to think I would have to wait here all night." A soft, male voice whispered into his ear as a hand reached around and removed his gun from its holster.

"What do you want?" Tony asked, raising his hands in a show of non-resistance, aware that the cameras located around the parking lot would be capturing his possible abduction and help was most likely on its way. All he needed to do was keep his attacker calm and stall for some time.

"Why, you!" the soft voice chuckled in his ear.

The young agent felt more than heard a soft pop a split second before he felt something slam into his back, robbing him of his breath as he was thrown to the ground. He blinked in confusion, his mind had told him that he had just been shot but his body felt no pain. A shadow dropped across him blocking out most of the light as a dark figure knelt down into his slowly fading line of sight and he felt the shooter's cold fingers momentarily press against the side of his neck.

Tony struggled to remain alert as the figure rose and walked calmly away. He heard the distant sounds of running feet and shouts as the darkness slowly claimed him.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Ignoring the co-coordinated frenzy of activity being carried out around him, Gibbs knelt on the cold concrete floor beside his wounded agent, unconsciously whispering quiet words of reassurance to the unresponsive man. His attention was divided between the wounded man and Ducky who was carrying out a hurried medical examination. "Well?" he demanded impatiently, wanting - no needing to know how serious his agent's injury was.

Ducky shook his head and sighed as he gently pressed his handkerchief down onto the bleeding wound. "Not good, Jethro," he whispered. "I think there is a high probability that young Anthony's spinal cord may be damaged, but I am far more concerned at the moment that the bullet has hit his lung. We need to get him to the hospital and into surgery as quickly as we can."

"McGee, where the HELL is that damn ambulance?" Gibbs shouted, as he turned partially towards his probationary agent who stood only a few feet away speaking to the security guard.

McGee jumped and quickly turned to his boss. "It…It's on its way. Do you want me to get an ETA?"

"No, McGee, I want you to cancel it! What the hell do you think? YES! I want an ETA and I want you to tell them to get here NOW!" Gibbs growled as his attention was diverted by a soft moan from the man on the ground.

Gibbs quickly turned and leaned close to the ground, trying to ensure he would be in Tony's line of sight should the agent open his eyes. "Tony, can you hear me? Tony? " He called softly, desperately hoping to get some reaction from the wounded man. He was rewarded for his efforts when Tony moaned again and slowly opened his eyes, blinking slowly as he attempted to focus on the face just inches away from his own.

"B…Boss?"

"I'm here, Tony," Gibbs softly whispered, "You are going to be fine. The ambulance is on its way."

Tony swallowed and licked his dry lips, trying to moisten them before he spoke. "S…Sorry B…Boss," he whispered weakly, "I ... I really screwed…up. Was…wasn't paying …attent…attention."

"It's okay, Tony." Gibbs whispered, his chest tightening at the confession. "We all let our guard down a little while we are in the building. No one expects anything like this to happen." He tried to reassure the young agent, reaching for Tony's hand and giving it a light squeeze "Just rest, don't try and talk!"

Weakly grabbing the offered hand, Tony held it as tightly as he could. "B…Boss," The soft whispered ended in a choking cough and Gibbs felt the light hold Tony held on his fingers tighten.

"Don't try and talk, Tony." He again advised gently as he pulled his handkerchief from his pocket with his free hand and gently wiped away the small trickle of blood that snaked its way from the corner of Tony's mouth towards the ground, "You're going to be fine!"

The young man blinked, trying to will away the darkness that threatened to overcome his senses. He drew in a shallow breath and tried to speak again. "Does…doesn't hurt…Boss. I…I can't feel any…thing." He breathed as his eyes slid closed and his hand relaxed its grip.

Gibbs blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and took a deep, steadying breath before he spoke softly to the unconscious man, "Everything is going to be alright, Tony. The docs at the hospital will have you back on your feet in no time." He was unsure if the whispered lies were more to reassure himself or to reassure the man who could no longer hear them, as he again squeezed the hand in his own.

Firm hands grasped his shoulders and began to lift him to his feet. "Jethro, the paramedics are here. Let's move out their way so they can help young Anthony!"

Looking up into Ducky's worried eyes, Gibbs nodded silently and rose to his feet, moving back to let the medical personal to attend Tony. He watched a moment before he turned away and forced himself to focus on the investigative activity that surrounded him.

Kate Todd stood near the stairwell with her sketchbook in hand as she studied the crime scene that was spread out in front of her. She tried hard to ignore the fact that the victim lying just yards from where she stood were a member of her own team. "Focus, Todd, focus!" She muttered to herself as she again found herself watching the activity surrounding Tony rather than sketching.

"What have we got so far?" Gibbs' voice behind her caused the female agent to jump and she turned spun quickly around to face him.

"So far, not much. Security saw Tony being accosted by a man with a gun as he reached his car. They responded immediately but by the time they reached the parking lot, Tony was already hit and the assailant had vanished. McGee has gone to collect the surveillance video now to take up to Abby. Not sure how much use it will be. Security says that the assailant kept his back to the camera at all times. They doubt that the camera even got a shot of his face."

"I want a full report from Abby as soon as she checks out the video. Whoever did this had to pass through the security checks either at the front door or at the parking lot entrance. I want a full list of everyone who has checked into the building in the last twenty-four hours." Gibbs demanded.

"That's a lot of people to check, Gibbs." Kate answered and receiving a heated glare from the senior agent, quickly asked, "Do you think that the hit on Tony may have been done by someone employed with NCIS?"

Looking over the agent's shoulder, Gibbs watched as Tony was carefully lifted onto a waiting gurney. "Who ever made the hit on DiNozzo had to pass through security." He stated quietly, "And until we prove otherwise, everyone is a suspect! Also have McGee check through Tony's files for anyone who has threatened him recently or made threats against him in the past and have been recently paroled or maybe waiting in the wings for an opportunity to make good their threat."

"Will do." Kate acknowledged as she turned back towards the crime scene and watched as Tony was wheeled towards the waiting ambulance. "How is he?"

"Critical!" Gibbs answered softly as he stepped around her. "I'm going to the hospital. I want to be informed immediately on any leads."

Kate nodded and watched as Gibbs ran to climb into the back of the ambulance before the doors shut tightly and the ambulance pulled away with its sirens and lights going. She sighed and turned to speak to an agent who waited for new orders.


	2. Chapter 2

Abby stared at the screen, her fingers tapping lightly over the keyboard as she sharpened the grainy image. She swallowed a sob as she watched the gun being placed against Tony's back and the man lean forward obviously whispering in the young agent's ear. The video showed Tony begin to turn in response before being gunned down in cold blood, his body thrown violently forward as the bullet slammed into his body.

Abby leaned closer, intently studying the dark figure of the gunman as he crouched down beside the wounded man. He pressed his fingers against Tony's neck before standing and carefully dropping the gun into his overcoat pocket, casually walked away leaving the wounded man bleeding on the floor.

Sighing in frustration and anger, the Gothic forensic expert re-started the video from the beginning and began to study it again.

"Hey Abby, got anything for Gibbs?"

Abby jumped at the softly spoken question and spun around on her chair to face Kate and McGee as they entered the lab. She blew out a frustrated breath as she accepted the large cup of CafPow that McGee offered her, taking a sip before she asked softly "Any word on Tony?"

"Ducky just rang with an update. Tony's just been taken into surgery. He's listed in critical condition. Gibbs is staying at the hospital till Tony is in recovery."

Abby nodded slowly and quickly turned back towards the screen, hitting the play key. "We have the shooting fully caught on the security video. The gunman approached Tony near his car. I doubt Tony was even aware he was behind him until he spoke. The whole incident took less than ninety seconds. He speaks to Tony as he presses the gun into Tony's back then as Tony starts to turn and… Bam! He shoots Tony in the back." Abby narrated as they watched the shooting and the man kneel down.

"What's he doing?" McGee asked, frowning.

"I don't know, I think he's checking if Tony is dead or alive." Abby answered as they watched the man rise and walk away. "He makes sure that his face is away from the camera at all times. There is not one frame where there is a shot of his face."

Kate studied the video carefully, watching the man's movements. "So, he is familiar enough with the building that he knows where the security cameras are located." she observed.

"Yep," Abby answered.

"So, Gibbs may be right, the shooter could be one of our own!"

"Gibbs is always right!" Abby scolded Kate.

"I can run a program where we can run the try and match up basic description we have of the shooter with NCIS personal." McGee suggested.

"Do it, Tim." Kate agreed, "Have you anything else, Abby?"

"I'm running some hair and fibers found on the clothes Gibbs sent from the hospital that Tony was wearing at the time he was shot but it is going to take some time. I'll call you with the results."

"Reach me on my cell phone." Kate instructed, "I'm going to the hospital to check on Tony's condition and to update Gibbs. Call me as soon as we have anything."

"Will do." The two voices floated to her as the NCIS agent turned and left the lab.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Taking a sip of the lukewarm, black syrup tentatively called coffee, Gibbs grimaced and swallowed. Placing the Styrofoam cup back down on the coffee table in front of him, Gibbs glanced up at the wall clock and sighed impatiently. "What the Hell is taking them so long? Tony has been in surgery for hours!"

"Patience, Jethro." Ducky quietly admonished, ignoring the angry glare he received from the younger man. "Young Anthony is in the best of hands. I have been told that Dr Willis is the top Neuro-surgeon in the state. I'm sure that he will be in to update as soon as the surgery is finished."

Gibbs sighed impatiently again and picked up the cup of black sludge that he had only moments before placed down onto the table. Raising it back to his lips, he muttered, "Somebody better update us soon or I am going into that operating room and getting an update personally!"

Any response to the muttered comment that Ducky may have had was quickly forgotten as the waiting room door opened and a doctor still dressed in surgical garb entered. Gibbs did not wait for the exhausted man to approach as he quickly jumped to his feet and crossed the room to meet the man near the door. "How is he, Doctor?" Gibbs snapped anxiously.

"He's alive." The doctor announced succinctly. "If he can make it through the next forty-eight hours then he has a good chance of recovery. The bullet damaged two vertebrae before it lodged in his left lung causing the lung to collapse. We managed to repair the lung and stop the bleeding."

"What about his spinal injury, Doctor?" Ducky asked softly.

The surgeon shrugged his shoulders. "I'm afraid it's too early to really ascertain just how severe the injury is. Both the X-rays and the MRI we performed on Agent DiNozzo's admission to the E.R are inconclusive regarding injury and there is too much swelling and bleeding around the spinal cord for us to be able to make any definite diagnosis or prognosis for recovery."

"I would appreciate having a look at the X-Rays and MRI report later if I may." Ducky requested, "But is it possible for us to see young Anthony?"

Dr Willis glanced down at his watch and nodded. "They should have him settled into Surgical ICU by now. I'm afraid that there is strict visiting policy enforced in the unit, so your visit will be restricted to five minutes, hourly. He is heavily sedated to prevent him from moving, so I doubt that he will be aware of your presence," the doctor explained as he led the two men towards the elevator. "Only Next of Kin are allowed to remain with the patient for longer periods."

"We're the only family Agent DiNozzo has." Gibbs stated firmly.

Confused, the surgeon turned to the lead agent. "I'm sorry but I thought that Agent DiNozzo Next of Kin is his father."

"His father is still alive but you will find my name listed on Agent DiNozzo's medical records as Next of Kin." Gibbs informed the doctor, "Tony has requested that his father not be given the status of Next of Kin and any medical decisions made on his behalf are to be made by me."

Stepping into the elevator, Dr. Willis surreptitiously glanced across at the lead agent. The man's demeanor warned the doctor whatever reason his patient had refused his father to be listed as Next of Kin was justified and that the staff should be warned to note the Next of Kin listing. He would definitely not enjoy being the one who would have to explain to Agent Gibbs if an error was made in regard to the Next of Kin status.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Swallowing hard to stop the bile that rose in the back of his throat, Gibbs stepped closer to the side of the bed. He tried hard to ignore the many machines, wires and tubes that were connected or inserted into his agent but found it almost impossible. He had never seen Tony so still or looking so vulnerable.

Placing a hand lightly on Tony's bare shoulder, Gibbs was careful not to knock the I.V tubing that had been inserted beneath a small dressing at the junction of Tony's neck and shoulder. He gently squeezed the shoulder as he leaned forward and whispered. "You are going to be fine, Tony. You are going to walk away from this do you hear me? That is not a request DiNozzo, that is an order! I want you to concentrate on getting better and not worry about anything else. You're safe! There will be a guard outside your door."

He paused a moment studying the pale face, half covered by an oxygen mask. Tony's complexion was gray from shock and trauma. Reaching up, Gibbs allowed his hand to gently rest on the top of Tony's head as he stared intently into Tony's face. "I promise you, Tony, we are going to find whoever did this! They will not get away with it!" he whispered. "I will not give up looking for this bastard, we will find him! He will not get away with this."

Straightening abruptly, Gibbs murmured, "I'll be back in a couple of hours, DiNozzo," before he gruffly added, "and I expect to be told that you are improving!" Turning back towards the two doctors standing silently behind him, he announced. "I am posting a guard at the door, Doctor. Only authorized medical staff or people I have pre-approved will be allowed into the room."

Doctor Willis nodded, unsurprised with the security measures.

Turning to Ducky, Gibbs ordered, "I want need a full report of Tony's injuries, Duck, as soon as you get back to NCIS, also I want to be kept fully updated on Tony's condition."

"Of course, Jethro."

Turning back to the surgeon, Gibbs told him, "If there is any change in Agent DiNozzo's condition…"

"We will contact you immediately," the doctor finished Gibbs' sentence as the NCIS agent turned and headed out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

The young man turned and watched the elevator doors slide open. Spotting the man, he was waiting to speak to, he hurried across the hospital lobby. "Excuse me, Agent Gibbs. " he called.

Gibbs turned towards the voice and frowned in annoyance as a young, heavy set man hurried towards him.

Panting from exertion from the brief sprint to catch up with the NCIS agent, he drew a breathless gasp of air into his lungs. "I was wondering how Agent DiNozzo is doing?"

Studying the man more closely, Gibbs asked, "Who are you and why do you want to know about my agent?"

Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, the young man quickly wiped the sweat from his face before tucking the piece of material back into his pocket. "I'm a security officer at NCIS. I've known Tony, I mean, Agent Dinozzo for a couple of months now. He's always treated me fairly decent. Never been like some who totally ignore me. I couldn't believe it this morning when I saw that guy shoot Tony in the parking lot. I tried to get down there when I saw what was going on but I was to slow to stop it.'

"You saw what happened?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes Sir, I was manning the video surveillance. I called it in as soon as I realized what was going down and I tried to get to the scene myself but by the time I made it down to the parking lot, it was too late. I already told that Agent McGee all of this. I didn't get a real good look at the guy. The parking lot ain't lit well enough. Makes it kinda hard to make out people's faces, know what I mean?" Gibbs nodded as the guard continued, "I heard that Tony was rushed here after the shooting, so I just thought I would come and see if he's gunna be okay?"

"Agent DiNozzo's condition is still critical at the moment." Gibbs answered softly.

"Do you think that they will let me in to see him? I promise I won't stay long."

A small smile tugged at his lips at the younger man's eagerness. "I'm afraid that Tony is in the ICU. No visitors for a couple of days but I'll let him know you were asking after him." Gibbs assured the security guard with a small pat on the shoulder. "Now if you will excuse me." He said quietly before he turned and walked away.

The younger man smiled as he watched the agent disappear through the doorway before he turned and hurried to the elevator. The ICU was on the third floor.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Getting off the elevator, the young man looked around and spotted an unmarked door. Hurrying to it, he turned the handle to slip inside the dark room. Just a few minutes later, he walked out again but this time not resembling anything like he did when he first went in. The slight paunch he had sported earlier was gone as was the pale coloring and light, hay-colored hair. In their places was dark, closely-cropped hair and a complexion to match. A trim, athletic figure and almost hard lines replaced the plumb figure who had entered the room only minutes before. His facial expressions had morphed as well to those of a killer, a man with revenge burning in his soul. Gone was the naive innocence that had stared at the NCIS senior agent minutes ago.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, he clamped down on the burning rage inside and headed for the ICU unit door. Upon entering the cool stillness, he moved purposefully towards the whiteout board on the large wall near the nurses' desk, knowing that he'd be able to find his quarry there. Grateful for the genes that gave him excellent eyesight, he spotted the room number he wanted before he got too close and moved off towards it, smiling as he noticed DiNozzo's room was not yet guarded, although he had no doubts an agent was probably on their way to do so. Not that it mattered, he only needed a couple of minutes.

"Sir, sir, it's not time for visitors yet. Sir!"

He turned and immediately put on the dazzling smile that always seemed to work with the ladies he encountered. Reaching into a pocket, he removed a black billfold and flashed the gold badge held within. "Sorry, m'am. Should have checked in with you I know but I didn't want to waste time getting to my post. Shaun Manning, sent by Special Agent Gibbs to keep an eye on the agent who was gunned down." He winked slightly as he spoke his name, confident of the effect it would have and was not mistaken.

A flush colored her cheeks and she ducked her head in embarrassment. "Of course, Sir, can I show you to the room or do you need anything extra or special?"

The young man grinned, allowing the smile to reach his eyes and crinkle his laugh lines, sure of the reaction it would bring and was not disappointed again. He made an effort to read the name tag on her trim, wrinkle-free printed scrub shirt. "Actually, Jessica, I'm familiar with the layout here so I know where he is and no, I don't require anything additional from you, at least not for my job." He winked again and watch as the plain looking, slightly overweight young woman's blush deepened and she quickly excused herself.

Moving to the room, he pushed the door open and entered, waiting as it snicked closed before jamming a chair against it to ensure several minutes of privacy. He walked to the bed and eyed the various tubes and machines that surrounded the injured agent. Glancing down at his watch before he looked back at the unconscious agent, he smirked. This was just too easy!


	4. Chapter 4

"What've we got?"

Kate and Abby both jumped in surprise and turned towards the door as Gibbs entered the lab, the look on the older man's face warned Kate that he expected an instant answer.

"Not much, Gibbs, there's no physical evidence that we have been able to found that can be attributed to the shooter and the security tapes from the parking garage only show what happened when Tony was shot. Tony's shooter was really careful to not be picked up on the cameras until he was behind Tony. He knew where all the cameras were." Kate began her report, her face wore a mask of pure professionalism but Gibbs was still able to see the fear and anguish that haunted her eyes as she hesitated for a moment before asking softly, "Is there any change in Tony's condition?"

"He's still critical," Gibbs snapped succinctly; the condition of his senior field agent was not something he wanted to dwell on. Although he would never admit to it out loud and didn't even really want to think about it, in the back of his mind lurked the fear and uncertainty of just how serious Tony's injury was. On a continual feedback loop in his head was the moment in the garage when the young agent had briefly regained consciousness and proceeded to tell him that he felt no pain or really anything at all. What if...? Pushing the heart wrenching thought away, he glanced at Abby. The Goth lab tech was jumpier than normal, arms twitching as she stood by one of her many computers, occasionally entering data. Upon closer examination, the older agent realized she was minutely shivering. No doubt a reaction to all that had happened so far and he added softly, "But he's holding his own, Abs."

Abby nodded as a tear slipped from between her lashes and tricked down her face as she tried to say confidently, "Tony's a fighter, he's going to be okay." She hesitated a moment before she looked back at Gibbs and whispered, "Tony is going to be okay, isn't he?"

"I don't know, Abs," Gibbs answered honestly, before he quickly changed the subject, "But until we do know, how about we find the bastard who shot him." Abby swallowed hard and nodded as he continued, "So what do you have for me, Abs?"

"Tony was shot at close range by a .22 caliber weapon." Abby began slowly, still trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall as she reached for a clear plastic bag and handed it to Gibbs, "I just got Tony's shirt... or...what's left of ...it...from the hospital... there's stippling around the entrance wound which … which indicates that it was a full contact wound. The gun must have been pressed against Tony's back or very close to it when… when… he was shot…"

"A .22, could explain why Tony's still alive after being shot at such close range." Kate frowned as the image from the security recording showing the gun placed against Tony's back before being fired replayed in her mind.

Gibbs nodded distractedly as he gently pushed Abby for more information, "How do you know he was shot with a .22?"

"The surgeon sent over the bullet that he removed from Tony's back during surgery." Abby told the lead agent as her fingers danced over her keyboard, bringing a magnified image of the heavily damaged bullet up on the large screen in front of them as she swallowed hard before continuing, "The bullet is badly damaged… but…but I should be able to get a match when you find the gun…"

"Good girl."

Abby nodded as she turned back to the computer as another tear escaped and ran down her cheek. "I…I'm still going over the rest of the evidence we collected from the scene, but there's not much to work on. Who … who ever shot Tony, knew what he was doing, Gibbs."

"Let me know if you find anything else, Abby." Gibbs ordered softly as he heard the soft whoosh as the lab doors opened behind him.

Entering the lab, McGee froze in his tracks like a deer caught in headlights as Gibbs turned quickly towards him and demanded, "Well, McGee, what do you have? "

"I talked to the guards, Boss, the…the … ones in security who were watching the cameras and the one at the parking lot entrance." McGee paused and took a deep breath as he glanced nervously across to Kate and Abby before returning his attention back to his boss. "The guys who were watching the video and said it all happened so fast that they barely realized what was happening before it was all over. By the time they raised the alarm and made it down to the parking lot, Tony was down and his attacker had already escaped. The guard at the entrance claims that nobody came by him."

"I already know that, McGee." Gibbs growled impatiently, "Now tell me something I don't know."

"You do, Boss?" The younger agent asked in confusion. Seeing the angry scowl appear on Gibbs' face, he quickly added, "I…I have only just finished interviewing the guys in security…I mean…"

"I know, McGee." Gibbs growled, "because I just spoke to one of the guards who was manning the cameras at the hospital."

"But … but that's not possible, Boss…" Tim stammered in confusion, swallowing hard, wishing he could melt into the floor and disappear from under his boss's withering glare.

"Ahhh, Jethro, I thought I would find you here." Ducky announced as he entered the lab, interrupting McGee's report and silencing the confused, young agent. "I've just got back from the hospital and I have the full report about Tony's surgery. Also, the agent you requested to guard Tony arrived just as I was leaving and has taken up his position in Tony's room."

"What guard?" Gibbs demanded as he turned towards the older man in confusion. "Ducky, I haven't arranged for someone to guard Tony's room, yet!"

"He told the nurse that you had…"

"Gibbs!" Abby whispered in horror, "You don't think…"

"Ducky, get the hospital on the phone! Tell them that I don't want that guard to leave!" he ordered over his shoulder, ignoring Abby's frightened question, as he ran towards the door, "Todd, McGee, you're with me!"

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Leaning over the motionless patient, the man smiled coldly, "Well DiNozzo, since I now have your boss's attention, it's time to have some real fun." He chuckled as he looked down and re-read the note he had written again, making sure that it was phrased the way he wanted. Folding it carefully, he placed it in the agent's palm and closed his fingers around the paper. He lowered his face closer to the unconscious man's ear as he fingered one of the tubes and whispered. "Don't worry, DiNozzo, I don't intend to let you die… not just yet… and not so easily. I am sure one of the nurses will find you before you have time to bleed out." As he straightened up, his fingers moved quickly, pulling out the tubing and needle to the central line. Dropping it off the bed to drip onto the tile, he watched for a few moments as the blood bubbled and quickly oozed out of the small opening, the flow growing faster as alarms began to echo through the room. He grinned and then turned, moving to the door, he quickly removed the chair. Opening the door, he looked around before he slipped out of the room, unseen.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Jumping out of the car before it stopped rocking to a complete stop from Gibbs' sudden braking outside the hospital entrance doors, the three agents dashed up the stairs, guns drawn, and inside, ignoring the startled stares from patients, visitors and staff as they darted past. Reaching the correct floor, they entered the hallway, eyeing their surroundings. Gibbs moved quickly to the door that sequestered the ICU from the rest of the floor and entered the unit with Kate and McGee close at his heels. They stopped the first nurse they saw, demanding information. She flinched at the sight of their weapons but maintained her composure.

She assured the agents that the guard was still inside the room and had been there since he had arrived just as he had been ordered. She jumped in surprise as the alarms from Tony's room began to sound at the desk.

"Whoever is in my agent's room wasn't sent by me to guard him!" Gibbs growled as he turned and ran after her towards the ICU room his agent now occupied. He grabbed the nurse's arm as she reached the room and softly warned her to wait before he commanded quietly. "Kate, you're with me. Cover us, McGee! Ready…now!"

He pushed the door open and swung his weapon in a slow sweep of the room, taking in the quiet and the emptiness of anyone outside of the patient.

"Clear!" Kate affirmed as she quickly moved to check the small bathroom attached to the room.

"Kate, McGee, check this unit!" Gibbs ordered as the nurse pushed her way past him and hurried over to the patient in the bed. He heard her gasp and turned towards her as she pressed her fingers down on the junction of Tony's neck and shoulder with one hand. Reaching with her other hand into the tray of dressings and other medical equipment kept close to the side of the bed, she quickly withdrew a small sealed package and opened it one handed before she quickly lifted her other hand and slipped it beneath her fingers and began to apply pressure again as she looked over her shoulder at the NCIS agent standing behind her and ordered, "I need you to take over keeping pressure on this."

Gibbs jumped towards the bed and placed his hand over the small dressing that the nurse had ordered him to place pressure upon as the nurse quickly moved around to the other side of the bed.

Pressing the intercom that connected the room to the nurse's station, she calmly stated she needed assistance and the on-duty doctor to attend the room.

Gibbs glanced down at the too-still, too-pale, expressionless face and growled softly as Tony's blood quickly saturated the small dressing and began to slowly drizzle between his fingers. "Come on, DiNozzo! Don't you do this. Don't you get any ideas, you hear?"

He heard voices getting closer behind him as medical staff hurried into the room. The doctor quickly moved to stand next to Gibbs as the nurse explained that the central line had been pulled out before he ordered briskly. "Let me see it."

Reluctantly Gibbs moved his fingers away and his heart raced as the small wound began to hemorrhage heavily. "Get your hand back on that, Agent Gibbs. We had that line in the external jugular vein; he could bleed out faster than anything. Sally, see who the surgical resident on call is and get him down here!"

Concentrating deeply on keeping pressure on the Tony's shoulder, Gibbs was barely aware of the activity around him as the room filled with more medical staff and he found himself urged away from the side of the bed, his fingers replaced by another's. He backed away until he found himself against the wall near the still-open door before the nurse turned and glanced towards him. Turning she hurried across to where he stood and grabbed his arm as she guided him out of the room and closed the door behind them. "Mr. Gibbs, you need to wait out here." She told him firmly before adding more gently, "The doctor will be out soon. I promise he will update you on Agent DiNozzo's condition as he is able to."

Gibbs nodded and sighed as the nurse turned and re-entered the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

"Gibbs."

He glanced over at Kate as she and Tim hurried to where he was standing and eyed the closed door, cautiously. "How is he?"

"The doctors are working on him." Gibbs answered succinctly before he asked, "Ok, what did you two find?"

"Looks like he got away, Boss," the younger agent answered nervously. "But I have got security pulling the security tapes. They have cameras at all the entrances in the hospital."

"Got a partial description on this 'agent' but not much more, Gibbs," Kate added. "Most of the nurses on this unit were preoccupied with other patients. Guess the only one to talk to him at length was Tony's nurse and she's obviously occupied."

"Make sure you talk to her as soon as she's free and get her to look at the security footage. Maybe she can identify the suspect from those."

"Jethro?" The three NCIS agents turned as Ducky hurried towards them, "Kate called and told us there was another attempt made on young Anthony's life, so I got here as fast as I could. What happened?"

"It was another attempted hit on DiNozzo. The fake guard pulled out the IV line Tony had in his Jugular vein. When I got in there, Tony was covered in blood."

"Oh, my!" The Medical Examiner shook his head grimly but before he could say anything else the door to the room was yanked open and the bed was pushed out into the hall. The agents tried to flatten themselves against the wall in an effort to stay out of the way.

"Agent Gibbs," the surgeon paused and turned towards the lead agent as the bed was wheeled towards the elevator. The three NCIS agents and the Medical Examiner quickly gathered around him, desperate to be told what was happening to their colleague and friend, as he cast a quick glance over his shoulder at the bed containing his patient before he returned his attention back to them. "Agent DiNozzo is being taken to surgery to repair the damage done to his Jugular vein by the central line being torn out. You're all welcome to wait upstairs in the waiting area for word on his condition. The procedure shouldn't take long if there are no complications." Gibbs silently nodded as the doctor reached into his pocket and withdrew a small folded piece of paper, thrusting it into Gibbs hand. "Also, we found this in Agent DiNozzo's hand. It has your name printed on the front of it."

Gibbs frowned and glanced down at the crumbled piece of bloodstained paper in his hand as the doctor turned and hurried across to join the small group of nursing staff who were huddled around the bed that was now in the elevator before the elevator door slid silently shut after the surgeon joined them. Walking across to the nurse's desk, he placed the crumbled sheet of paper onto the hard-wooden surface before pulling a pair of gloves from his pocket and carefully unfolding it. The ink was slightly smudged by the blood that had soaked through when the doctor had handled it but the writing was still legible. The words on the page chilled his soul as Ducky read the note aloud over his shoulder.

 **Revenge will be mine.**

 **The sins of one have condemned you all.**

 **United you may stand but divided you will fall.**

 **And one by one each of you will slowly die.**

"Oh my, Jethro." Ducky breathed softly as he silently re-read the note.

Gibbs nodded grimly as he carefully refolded the note before he turned to McGee and ordered gruffly, "Bag it McGee and get it over to Abby. Tell her I want the full treatment. Then get back here, I want Tony's room and those security tapes gone over with a fine-tooth comb before they bring him back down from the O.R."

"Yes, Boss." McGee answered as he reached into his pocket and withdrew a blue glove and a small plastic evidence bag. Quickly tugging the glove onto his hand, he carefully picked up the note by the corner of the folder paper and eased it into the bag before he hurried away.

Turning his attention to his female agent, he instructed, "Kate, I want you to interview DiNozzo's nurse. We need a full description of the 'guard' who was supposedly sent by me. I want as many details as you get from her- what he looked like, what ID he showed her, anything he said."

"Will do, Gibbs." Kate answered as she turned and headed towards the nurse's staff room where she had just seen the young nurse enter.

"Duck, I want you to stay here. Contact me as soon as you get an update on Tony's condition," the silver haired agent requested softly before adding, "When McGee gets back and is finished going over the room, tell him I want him to pull the first guard duty on DiNozzo."

"Where are you going, Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"I'm going to try and find out who this bastard is!" Gibbs called back over his shoulder as he headed towards the elevator that McGee had left the ICU in minutes before.


	5. Chapter 5

Stepping into the elevator, Tim nodded to the surgeon, dressed in surgical scrubs and a surgical cap, who had stepped into the elevator after him and was now casually leaning against the back wall before he turned and hit the button to the ground floor. He glanced at the bagged note he held in his hand as the elevator doors slid closed and he felt the familiar jolt as the elevator began to descend. He froze as he suddenly felt a small round object, which he instantly recognized as the barrel of a gun, being pressed against his spine.

"Ah, Agent McGee, I was wondering when you were going to come. I was starting to think you might have decided to take the stairs and that would never have fitted into my plans." A soft, male voice whispered into his ear as a hand reached around and removed his gun from its holster.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Tim asked as he raised his hands slowly in the air.

"Why Timothy, I am the man with whom you are going to get off this elevator with on the ground floor and with whom you are going to walk quietly through the foyer and out to my car. Then Timmy-Boy, we are going to take a little ride together. But I will warn you, if you try anything stupid, then I promise you that a lot of innocent people are going to die," the man told him softly, pushing the gun harder against his spine.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

"I'm sorry, I really thought that he was the agent sent by Agent Gibbs to guard Agent DiNozzo." the nurse sniffed as she dabbed her eyes with a tissue. "I never thought that he would try and murder Agent DiNozzo. I thought he was legit." Looking down at the tissue that she was twisting anxiously between her fingers, she choked back the tears as she whispered, "God, this is my fault. I should have asked for some more ID or something."

"It wasn't your fault." Kate tried to soothe the distraught young woman, "He told you he was the NCIS agent sent to guard Agent DiNozzo and you had no reason to doubt his word. But we do need your help right now to capture this man and prevent him from harming Agent DiNozzo again. Do you think you can tell me exactly what happened and give me a description of the man you saw in the room?"

Blowing her nose, the young nurse wiped away the tear soaked mascara that now stained her cheeks before she nodded and spoke. "He…he was near the nurse's desk when I first saw him. I just thought he was a visitor." She sniffed again as she worried the tissue she still held in her hands, twisting it as she continued to talk. "I…I told him that it wasn't time for visitors and that's when he told me that he was the NCIS agent sent by Agent Gibbs to guard Agent DiNozzo. " The nurse's voice trailed away as new tears began to flow down her face.

Patting her arm in support, Kate swallowed down a wave of impatience as she softly asked, "What happened then?"

The nurse shrugged, "I believed him, especially after he showed me his badge, I mean, I knew that Agent Gibbs was sending over someone to guard Agent DiNozzo's room and I just thought that…" She swallowed down another sob, before dapping her eyes again as her eyes wandered to stare at her patient's room. "And when he went into Agent DiNozzo's room, I just thought he was going to guarding Agent DiNozzo in there. I didn't even know anything was wrong until the patient alarms in Agent DiNozzo's room started going off after Agent Gibbs arrived and Agent Gibbs began to demand where the guard was. That's when all Hell broke out! Oh God, it's all my fault! I should have…"

"No, it wasn't." Kate told her firmly, handing the woman another tissue from the box between them as she gently tried to reassure the nurse. "You weren't to know. Can you give me a description of the man that was in Agent DiNozzo room?"

"He was tall and dark - I guess he looked Middle Eastern in appearance, kind like an Arab." She shrugged but continued at Kate's encouraging nod, "He had short dark hair and his eyes were dark- almost black. He was thin but not skinny-if you know what I mean. Kinda cute…" The nurse blushed as she softly admitted, "I guess I like dark, swarvey looking men."

Kate nodded, "Did you see the guard leave?"

"No, I thought he was still in the room, when you all arrived. I was surprised when you found he was gone but I guess he slipped out after he…he… tried to murder Agent DiNozzo."

"Do you think you would be able to recognize the man again?" Kate asked.

"I would," the nurse answered eagerly, "I don't think I will ever forget his face."

"Good." Kate smiled as she pulled out her sketchbook, "Do you think you can describe him well enough for me to draw?"

The nurse nodded and began to describe in detail the man who had attempted to murder her patient as Kate drew.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Come on, fight, dammit, fight!" the surgeon muttered as he recharged the paddles for a second time and placed them on the patient's chest as he called clear. Tony's body arched off the bed as the electricity surged through his body and all eyes turned to the monitor, desperately watching for the small blip. "Damn, nothing!" The surgeon muttered in anger as he again recharged the paddles and prepared to shock the young agent again in a last desperate attempt to bring him back from the edge of death upon which he now teetered. "Come on, you have to help me and fight!" he demanded as he placed the paddles back onto the young man's chest calling clear as he pressed the button for the final attempt before he admitted defeat.

The straight narrow green blip that rushed across the screen, jumped before falling back into the flat line again for a few long seconds before it jumped again. "That's it." The doctor grinned in relief as he watched the heart monitor as the small blip began to hesitantly dance across the screen, increasing in strength with each heartbeat. "We've got him back. Let's finish up before he decides to try and scare us again. I don't think he is going to be able to tolerate much more."

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Glancing across at the man sitting beside him who was holding the gun firmly against his side as he drove towards the hospital exit, McGee asked softly, "Where do you want me to drive to?"

"Just drive, Timothy, I will direct you as we go." the man answered as he pushed the gun harder into McGee's ribs before adding coldly, "And don't even think about speeding or drawing any attention from the cops to us 'cause you will be the first one to die followed by any cop who tries to stop us. Now turn right at the exit."

McGee swallowed hard and nodded as he did as he was directed. Pulling out into the heavy Washington traffic, he glanced again at his captor as he warned him softly, "You do know Gibbs is going to realize I am missing soon, and when he does he is going to look for me."

"That's the plan, Timothy, what's the plan." the man chuckled callously, sending a cold shiver down Tim's spine.


End file.
